Anisotropic Conductive Elastomer (ACE) is a composite of conductive metal elements in an elastomeric matrix that is normally constructed such that it conducts along one axis only. In general this type of material is made to conduct through its thickness. In one reduction to practice, ACE achieves its anisotropic conductivity by mixing magnetic particles with a liquid resin, forming the mix into a continuous sheet and curing the sheet in the presence of a magnetic field. This results in the particles forming electrically conductive columns through the sheet thickness. The resulting structure has the unique property of being flexible and anisotropically conductive. These properties provide a useful interconnection medium.
ACE materials require that they be compressed between top and bottom conductors to provide the interconnection. This is normally done by compressing the system using a backing plate and spring arrangement. The role of the ACE is to provide an interconnection medium which, when compressed, compensates for the lack of flatness of the interconnecting components. The ability of the ACE material to compress under load is limited, and is a function of the total system geometry.